A cat and his protector
by Hobbes1993
Summary: Roxas live with his twin brother in a world that which they are demons. For a cat demon life seems to be boring and the only way to escape is to read. But one day when he was walk he ran into trouble, but to save but a crismon hair demon.
1. Saver

_**A/N: Here my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. To being with this story we'll have some lemons for the fan girls but not yet. Also I like the idea of the characters of Kingdom Hearts being demons, it makes it more fun for me. ^^ So please enjoy the story. **_**Chapter 01 **The sunlight shined through the crack of the window on to a blonde with a natural spiky mess of hair. He opened his sea blue eyes, and looked at the clock. It read 11:25 a.m. He groaned at the time, he wished that it wasn't so early. He stretched his arms while his long blond cat like tail moved about, and his matching blonde cat ears were down do to the lack of sleep. The teen started to move the sheets off of the bed, and noticed his twin sleeping next to him. His brother had the same spiky messy hair but it was brown and a little bit long then his. His cat ears were longer but his tail was shorter then the blonde. He sighed as he gave his brother a small push, but that did work."Come on Sora, get up," he started pushing harder to wake his brother "It all ready half pass eleven." Sora rubbed his eye finally getting up from his peace full sleep.

"Why do we need to get up Roxas, it not like we have school today," he complained opening his sea blue eyes. "So then we can sleep in today." He said while going back down.

Roxas looked at his brother, his brother smiled up at him. "That would be true but you have to clean today cause you refused to do it yesterday." stated Roxas as he folded his arms.

Sora smile faded at the truth. The brunette sat up next to his brother and leaned his head on the blonde's shoulder. "But…" Roxas heard Sora's small 'but' and sighed "'But' what Sora?" Sora removed his head and looked up to his brother.

"But it's your fault that I didn't clean yesterday." said Sora, while Roxas had a shocked look on his face.

"What!? How can it be my fault it was you who begged to go the mall all day then catch a late movie that was more then two hours long.""Well it's not my fault it was a double feature and you could have stopped me."Roxas raised his eyebrow in question. "Really?" Sora nodded his head, "Well if my memory is right." Roxas coughed to clear his voice, "Aww but Roxas I really… really… want to hang out with you." Roxas mocked Sora voice. "Beside tomorrow is Sunday so we don't have school so then I clean tomorrow. Pleaseeeeee." Roxas gave the cute kitty look. Sora face turned is face in annoyance as if he ate something sour."Well if you put it like that Roxas, then I have to say that you were weak to give into my demands." Roxas stopped the cute act and gave the brunette a questioning look. "I mean if you give in to me then you're really not a good big brother." Sora said while messing with Roxas's tail. Roxas quickly moved his tail a way from Sora."Fine Sora believe what you want to believe but I'm going to take a shower, then head to the library then the market." Sora nodded his head while Roxas got up and grabbed the clean clothes from his closet. "Also, Sora." Sora turned to the blond, "Get out of my room and sleep in your own room for once." demanded Roxas as he left his room and headed towards the let the water run before stepping in so that it was to his liking. He checked himself in the mirror and messed around with his tail. He liked how his tail was. It was long and thin, but what he really liked about it was that no one else had a tail as long as his. He finally got in and washed himself. The hot water running down to his toes made Roxas relax. He cleaned his hair last before he turned off the water, dried himself, and put on his clothes. Nothing really just a pair of black pants, a white t-shirt with long sleeves, and a black and red bottom t-shirt. He headed downstairs hoping to find something to eat before his day began. He saw his twin all ready eating some cereal and milk. "So that's all we have?" asked Roxas as he looked in the refrigerator. Sora nodded his head while pitting a spoon full of cereal in his mouth. Roxas let out a sigh because of the lack of food. He knew that he was getting food today but to carry so much food is hard considering that he needed to take the bus home. The twins parents or adopted parents were scientists. Both he and Sora were two when they were adopted by the scientist. Their real parents died in a car crash when they were still babies so they never meet them or their other family. Still Sora and Roxas didn't mind the people who adopted them. Their were nice, kind, and lovely people who treated them as if they were their real children. Some time ago both of the scientist discovered a new way of saving energy. So they've been going around the world to help other countries save energy.

This happened last year so Roxas and Sora have been by themselves in their home, still when ever their parents get a chance they come and visits them. Then it felt like nothing had changed and they'd continue where they last left off. Still the feeling of sadness returned when they have to go again. But Roxas still liked it even though it was going to last for a short while. Their parents send them money every month to last them more the a month. Still Roxas made sure to get what is needed. That's something he got for his mother. While Sora made sure to pay the bills on time before something got turned off. "So, Roxas?" Roxas look up from his bowl of cold cereal and gave Sora look as if to say 'what'. "I was wondering if Riku could come over today." The brunette voice lowered at the last part but Roxas heard it. Sora knew that Roxas didn't like when people came over, 'cause they always pitied them and he didn't like it. Still Riku was different, he always spoke his mind and never looked down on people. The three of them have been friends since first grade. Also Sora had a crush on the silver hair teen since the second grade but never said anything. Roxas tried to push Sora to say it but he hasn't...yet. "You don't know how it is Roxas when you like someone and you don't know if they like you back….I'm scared and I don't know if I'll get my heart broken." Sora was right even though Roxas never felt that way but it made sense to him and he stopped pushing Sora and let him do things at his own pace."Sure." Sora's face brightened at the answer. "But." his smile faded. "You still have to clean. So clean up and he gets to come over." Sora nodded his head in agreement and went quickly to clean the house, so that his crush could come put his now empty bowl in the sink and went to the door. He laced his shoes and put on a jacket and scarf. He opened the door and the cold wind hit him. His ears lower at the coldness of the weather. It was winter in Twilight Town. Christmas was gone and new years had passed. It was the beginning of February and the winter felt like December but with no snow. "Damn groundhog it didn't see it shadow but it's still cold like this." thought Roxas as he stepped out side. "Sora, I'm heading out!" he yelled so that his brother could hear over the vacuum. "Okay, but be careful! Stupid Seifer's gang is going about saying how he's going to beat you up." Roxas stepped back in and gave his twin a confused look. "It's because you beat him in dodge ball on Friday. You did hit him in his face." The blonde let out a sigh and started to head back out was walking on the sidewalk going to the library to return some books and get some new ones. The library was the only place were Sora didn't like to go, because he had to be quite. Still Roxas loved being surrounded by books. It made him feel good. So much knowledge in one place made him giggle about it. So he managed to go about every other day during the winter, but in the summer when he wasn't at the beach he be there reading books one after another. He read recommended books, or the librarians would give him books that they know the he would like. The walk was about one or two miles away from his house depending on the weather. Today it look like it was going to be two miles due to cold winds. About half way there Roxas's tail start to get frost on it. He stopped and started to rub it off until he felt the heat in his tail returning. "I'm almost there." he thought as he started to walk again. He reached the main street, it had many buildings that were almost all business related, because of the buildings there were also many alleyways too. Many people work here so it was busy even in this cold weather. Most people mind their own business not giving a damn about other people. Roxas knew this to be a fact. To him no one really cared for another. It's one of the many reason why he really didn't want someone to be with him. A girlfriend is just for show. They really don't care about you, they just want to have someone to fuck. The blonde sighed as he continued on his way before his tail froze again. He passed the big buildings and their alleyways. He was about to reach a stoplight when something pulled him in the alleyway. He felt someone hand on his arm. The hand pulled his arm back causing him to fall backwards. The blond looked up and saw two boys. One was bigger then he was and to Roxas he looked really brainless. He was a dog type of demon, with black ears and a short tail. The other one was taller and older then Roxas with a band aid on his nose. He too was a dog demon but with short yellows ears with a short tail. Roxas knew who the two idiots were. "Hey Seifer, what's new?" he said in a mocking tone.

The tall teen got angry quickly, "Well let see Roxasss," he hissed Roxas name. "Anything I eat taste like, well nothing really.""Really, I wonder why?" Roxas said while getting up on his feet. "Could it be that you have a band aid on your nose." He smiled while his tail moved right to left.

Seifer's tail stiffen and his ears went back." That's your fault that I have his on my nose. You did it on purpose.""It's not my fault that you can't even dodge a ball. Here I thought that dogs have good reflexes. I guess you're really not a dog but a mutt instead.""That it!" Seifer threw a punch but Roxas managed to dodge it but he didn't dodge second. He felt a fist make contact with his stomach. The blonde held his stomach with one of his hand and he looked up, just in time. He saw Seifer's foot and quickly he dodge the kick. He looked up again and noticed the big guy was gone. Before Roxas was able to say anything he felt something grab hard around his tail. He turned and saw the big guy. He pulled Roxas's tail so hard the Roxas let out a loud screeching cat yell. "Oh poor Roxas, your tail must hurt." Roxas heard Seifer say as he walked up behind him. "Let see how long does it take for a flame to reach you." A shiver ran down Roxas spine. He tried to pull his tail away but the more he pulled the tighter the grip got. Then he heard a lighter flick. He closed eyes as he felt the flame getting close to his tail. Roxas let out a scream when he felt his tail on fire. The other teen laughed while Roxas dropped to the ground and started to put snow on his tail. Roxas was holding back his tears, the pain from his tail was sending more tears to his eyes. "Ahh poor Roxas, it look like your tail is burnt so badly." Seifer said in a mocking tone. Roxas dashed forward but the big guy grabbed his tail again. Roxas let out another scream. The big guy tossed Roxas back in to the wall. Roxas winced as he felt his head meet the hard surface. "Well Roxas let's end this." Roxas looked up and saw Seifer getting ready to kick him again. He closed his eye getting ready for the contact. But he heard something. Like metal hitting something...hard. He opened his eyes and saw Seifer on the ground. He notice next to the teen's head there was a trash lid. He looked up and saw the big guy look down a the entrance of the alley."Well here I thought I heard a poor kitty cat getting miss treated, but I guess was wrong." said a young man as he walked up to where Roxas was. Roxas saw the young man come in to view as he walked up to them. He had crimson red hair, his eyes were emerald green underneath them he had a tattoo below both of his eyes and he was way taller then Roxas. But what really grabbed Roxas attention was that this man had no show of what type of demon he was. The crimson hair man turned and looked down at Roxas and the state he was in. "So did you do this to him?" he said turning to look back at the big guy.

The big guy was frightened you could tell by the way his ears went down and his tail were between his legs. To Roxas he looked like he was going to pee his pants. He nodded his head 'yes'. "Really? Well I guess you wouldn't mind if..." he turned back to Roxas and bent down. Roxas's watery eyes met his clam ones. He touch Roxas cheek and wipe away a stray tear. His hand moved and Roxas felt himself lifted up by him. Roxas felt the other man hands hold his shoulder and legs. "...I'll take him with me." The big guy shook his head. "Good." he smile but Roxas noticed that it wasn't real. He looked down at the blonde.

"Do you have all your stuff?" Roxas nodded his head 'yes'. The redhead left the alley carrying Roxas out to the sidewalk. Roxas didn't say anything to his savior, he didn't know what this man intentions were. The young man stopped at a red sports car. Roxas assumed it was his. The young man put Roxas down and opened the passenger door. "Get in." he commanded. Roxas did as he was told. He got in and made sure that he didn't sit on his burnt tail. The crimson hair man entered on the divers side and started up the car.

"Do you need to go to the hospital."

"No," said Roxas in a tired voice.

"Really but isn't your…" the young man stopped what he was saying when he noticed the blonde tail healing on it own. "Healing power."

"Yes," Roxas said in a small voice.

"Wow that the first time I seen that power." Roxas looked up at him with a question look.

"Yeah I've seen people with other powers but never healing."

"Yeah, by the way my name is Roxas," he extended his hand.

"Axel's the name," he shook Roxas hand. Roxas felt the heat from Axel's hand. It was really hot. "Got it memorize?" he said in a sly tone.

Roxas nodded his head." Um Axel? Why did you help me back there."

"Well let's see I was heading to my car after an odd job I had. When out of the blue I heard a cat scream. So I headed to the alleyway and I saw you there on the ground with smoke coming from your tail. So I waited to see what was going on. Then I decided that it was a one sided battle so I step in."

"Thank you. I don't want to seem rude, but I have to go so…" Roxas was about to open the door when he felt the hot hand of Axel grab his.

"Look I heard that healing demons can heal there own wounds but for someone as young as yourself the pain doesn't seems heal. So I, being the one who saved you, don't want you to go outside in this weather with those pain." Roxas sat back down. "Good. Well then Roxas where were you head to."

"What? But don't you have something better to do then help me?"

"Nope not really, beside there's something about you that I just like." Roxas looked at Axel, he smiled this time it was real. The blonde didn't know why he felt that Axel wouldn't hurt him. But he felt something that made his heart beat slightly faster." Fine, I was going to the library so if you could can we please go there."

"Sure," Axel pulled out of the parking place and headed to the library.


	2. Roomates

_**Okay I really don't have a beta reader at the time so please don't put any spelling and grammar comments in the review. So please just try to enjoy the story. I hope you like them. ^^**_

**Chapter 02**

Roxas was quiet on the way to the library, he sometime look up to Axle and turn away when ever the red head look back at him. The blonde didn't know what to do, he felt something from him but he could put his finger on it. "So Roxas-chan," Roxas turn red at the add chan, "Why did those guy bet you up?"

"It nothing that guy just have an anger problem. Also I did hit him in his face on Friday during P.E."

"You hit a guy for no reason. Man hear I thought your were a poor little kitty cat," joke Axle as he notice the blonde blushing.

"It not like that," Roxas sigh, "It was rain, so of course we play Doge Ball. He didn't doge and that what happen. But he dose have a problem when it come to anger. Still it okay, I heal anyway so I don't mind." The car pull in the parking lot for the library. "Well, thank you Axle," he said as he reach for the door handle, but Axle stop him from exiting. The fear of panic went through the blonde. _"What…what is going on?" _thought Roxas. "Um Axle can you please let me go?"

"Nope, didn't your mother tell you not to take ride from strangers." Those words sends chills to Roxas. Axle remove the blondes hands from the handle and pull him closer to him. Roxas's sea blues eyes met the emerald green eyes of Axle. Roxas sallow hard, his tail move toward Axle's door handle. Axle laugh as he use his free hand and grab the tail. He move his finger around the blonde's tail. Roxas started to laugh, "Please Axle…stop that…," he laugh while trying to pled for the red head to stop. He let go of the tail, cuff Roxas chain and made the connect once again met eye to eye. "Now Roxas listen to me. The reason why I won't let you go." Roxas felt his breath on his face. The heat from Axle's hand made Roxas felt somewhat clam. "It doesn't matter if you can heal or not. He was going overboard just over some little ball game. He needs to on some kind of medication. because I can tell that he was going to beat to no ends. So don't say it nothing or it doesn't matter." Roxas couldn't believe what he was saying. No beside his family have ever said that he should care what happen to him.

"Axle,…I…don't know what to say." The cat ears of the blonde were down, "It just that know one…" To his surprise he felt tears coming down, "I…don't know …why …I am …crying." He look away trying to hide his tears. The red hair left his hand and pull the blonde's head to look at him. "I am guessing that no but your family care what happen to you. Am I right?" he said in a cocky attitude. Axle let go of Roxas's hands, quickly the blonde cover his face. Roxas was trying to wipe his tires away but they were keep of coming. Axle grab hold of the blonde waist and pull him in for a hug. Roxas notice the closeness between him and the red head, but he didn't mind. He just let his tears come down.

After a while Roxas stop crying but Axle didn't let go of him. Roxas didn't mind he felt so clam in the red head arms. "Um Axle," the red head look down at the blonde, "I was wondering how did you notice that I was filling this bad." Roxas heard a few chuckle out of him.

"Well let just say I good at read your emotions." The blonde look up at him and saw those emerald eye staring back at him.

"What type of demon are you?" Axle smile at the question.

"Well like you I am a rear type too." Roxas study his face, "I am a dragon demon, also just like you I have a power too."

"And what power would that be?"

"That for you to find out later."

"But why don't you have any dragon like features?"

"That is something else you have to figure out for later."

Roxas push himself off of from the older man, "Why do you even tell me what you are?" Roxas made a pouted face and fold his arms.

"No clue but I like how you look right now." The blonde blush, "Nope I was wrong you look so cute when you blush." Roxas was getting anger over the remarks but it he was embarrass over the remarks. Axle grab hold of the sea blue eye teen face, "So then Roxas can you tell me, do you cry often or am I just lucky to see you with the cute tearful face." That was it, lucky even enough he mange to open Axle door with his tail. Axle was surprise when he felt the cold wind.

"Well just like me you have to wait too." Roxas got off the older male and went outside. "Sorry to so good bye but I do have return my book and then go to the market." He smile a cocky smile, "Thank for the ride and for saving Axle. See ya later," he said in a mocking tone as headed to the automatic doors. Axle watch the teen enter the building. "Well I guess my kitten got free." He close the door and headed out of the car less parking lot.

Roxas let out a sigh as he put the books in the slot. "Hello Roxas," he look up and saw a young woman with long brown braided with a pink ribbon. She was wearing a light pink dress with red jacket. The blond smiled at her, she smiled back at him and said, "So I guess you have a good day so far."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well since I been working here which has been since you first show up. Your never smiled and yours ears never been that far apart. So you really relax right now. That or you just have someone pet you." Roxas then remember how it felt when Axle touch him. He turn crimson red by the thought of the red hair man. "Aww Roxas is red." Roxas turn around and saw the other librarian. She about the one year young then the other librarian, she had short black hair and were mostly naive blue shirts and light brown shorts and a green head band. Roxas thought it was wired that such a hyper active girl is a librarian. "Hi Yuffie" hissed Roxas knowing that she bugs him.

"Yuffie," said Aerith in her kind voice, "Just because Roxas found someone doesn't mean you can make fun of him."

"Right Yuffie…" Roxas turn and blush hard, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"I didn't say you had a boyfriend." Yuffie was laughing hard. "I just said you hade someone." Roxas hated himself for that.

"What… I mean…," he said nervously, "that…." he couldn't say anything. The two girls looked at one another and smiled. Roxas was so flush that it look like he been running a mile. "He not my boyfriend," the blond said in a small voice.

"Aww don't worry Roxas. I bet he'll come round." The blond made a frown. Yuffie ruffle his hair. "Sorry Roxas it just really rare for you to have a smile on your face. We just wanted to know. Also we saw you drive up in his car." Roxas was annoyed now.

"Aerith," he said in a mad tone. "Do you have the book I requested."

"Yup they come to day," she pull out six book under her desk, "The three you order and three me and Yuffie thought you might like to read."

"Thanks," the blond open his backpack and place six books on the desk and put the hisDisturbance new books in his backpack. "What time is it?"

The hyper teen pull out her phone, "About five to two. You better get going or you going to miss you bus." Roxas ran out of the library and head to the bus stop. On the way there he slip on the ground and landed in a puddle. He clothes were drench from the top down but he quickly got up and made to the bus. The ride good expect the he was wet and now getting cold. The bus stop and he got out. It was two block from the stop but he mange to get to the market.

He enter the building and three he saw the red head right in front of him. "Oy Roxas-chan you look worst then we last met."

"Ha…ha…I fell in water on the way here."

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yes but I have to get food. So if you please move I have to get…" Axle grab the blond arm and pulled him out to the cold again. "Hey Axle!" started to yell, "Let me go! Come on." The red head didn't talk but continue to the parking lot. They reach his car and Axle force the blond in the passenger side. The red head got in and started the car.

"We going to my place to change your clothes and then we can come back."

"Axle you don't have…" Axle put his finger in front of the sea eyes teen. "No you may already be sick and I don't want my kitty to be sick.""Your what?!" yell the cat teen with both tail and ears up straight. Axle let out a chuckle and drive away.

They made to apartments buildings, it took while but they made it to Axle. Number 8, it was second story. "I share this with two other people. One of them should be here. He young then me and other room mate. So his clothes should fit." said the emerald eyes man as he open the door. It was bigger then it look. The living room was hade book shelves and a flat screen TV. The hallway lead to the kitchen and with four doors on it sides.

"Hey Axle is that you," side a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah," to Roxas his voice was annoyed.

"Good," the foot step was come towards them, "did you get…" Roxas saw the person. He was younger then the red head. He had blond hair and it was mullet. His eyes were brown. Roxas also notice just like Axle, he didn't saw any demon traits. He look at Roxas, Roxas tail move back and forth. "Aww how cute." He hug Roxas, the blond was shock. "He such a cute kitten. Also he have a long tail. Aww I just love him. So… so …what your name?" he said in a hyper tone just like Yuffie but more hyper."

"Um…Roxas." he said in small voice, that made the other blond hug him more.

"Axle are you going to keep him?"

The red head whose was a few feet back, "Yeah but he dose have a home." Roxas gave him a cold look. "Aww come on Roxas-chan you don't like me." Suddenly Axle got hit by the blond long tail, he look at the cat and he wasn't please. "Why are you mad." The cat's tail pointed to the blond who was cutting of his oxygen. "Hey Demyx," The red head pull off the Demyx and Roxas was trying to gain back the air he lost, "Aren't you cooking something." The blond cross his arm and move his head. "Oh crap!" The blond left as fast as he hug Roxas.

"Well that one of my roommates. What to do you think?"

Roxas finally gain his breath back. "I think he have a couple of screws loose." Axle laugh and push Roxas into the hallway. The blond was guided to a what look like a bedroom, he stood in the room with the wet and muddy clothes. Axle went to a closet and come out with dry ones. "Here kitty, these are some of Demyx old ones. They should fit you at least, now…" he push the blond out to the hallway again. "There the bathroom, there should be towels and everything you need to clean your self. Our other roommate is well…"Roxas look at the redhead and notice the same annoyance as he did for the older blond, "she just a nut. Don't worry she share at least with guess." The sea blue teen nodded his head as went into the bathroom. The emerald eye young adult smile and head toward the kitchen.

"He is really cute Axle," sated the blond as he stir the pot. Axle sat at the table and nodded his head. "It to bad he have a home, but it still good the I going to keep on seeing him, right?" He look at Axle for a sign or response.

"Hey at least I hope so…" the emerald eye stare off in the empty space, "Still he shouldn't live with old people."

"Well he shouldn't go out with you then."

"That different and we only met today so…" A loud clash sound come from the stove. Demyx had droop the cookies sheets.

"You mean you only just met and you brought him over. You dog at least show some…" but before he could finish, those emerald eyes glare at him with a look of kill.

"It not like that you stupid blond and he just a kid."

"Then why is he here, I mean what got your attention?" The red head cross his arms and look at his roommate. "What make him so different Axle that you had to drag him here?"

"That cat got fangs and he quick temper when it come to affection." Demyx was surprise at the answer but shook his head. "Still I like it when those ear go down and his tail lose it life likeness." Suddenly the redhead got hit in the head by a metal spoon. "Hey Demyx that was uncalled for." He look up and saw the happy go lucky blond by the stove. His trail down the spoon and saw the young blond holding it. "Oh crap," thought the red head and notice Roxas heard those words.

"So you like me if I was defenseless," said the blond with a look of hater in his sea blue eyes. Axle look over to his friend and his friend shook his head. "I think it time for me to go now." He hiss his last word and turn around, but before he could even walk Demyx grab him and force him to set at the table.

"Come on Roxas, it not like you know where you are to get home. Also it still raining and you just got clean up. So just ignore the redhead over there, and enjoy the soup I made." He smile a big smile and his forcefulness left him speak less. The blonde sigh and start to eat the food in front of him. While the red head stare at him, "What now," the blonde hiss noting the he was still upset with his saver. "Where did you get those clothes." Roxas was wearing a long white sleeve shirt whit a naive blue vast over it, with matching shorts the reach the knee, white knee highs the go above knee and to finish the collar of the shirt was tie with a black ribbon. "It was the only clothes I found in the bath room. Considering a red hair idiot for got to give a dry clothes." Axle knew there was more to the reason for Roxas hatred. How could he for got bout dry clothes. Most likely Roxas think of him of a pervert and to come in and hear what he was saying to Demyx didn't help either. Still he had to admit that Roxas look so cute.

Demyx could fill the bad aura coming from the little kitten. He took a deep breath, "So Roxas what were doing outside in such bad weather?" The blonde look up at the older blonde and saw the innocence in his eyes.

"I had to go shopping for food."

"Really, I never go shopping well I don't have the car and he," pointing to the red head who was eating, "and our roommate doesn't trust me with money, even if it my own."

"I can't image why," he said in a statistic tone, "By the way who made this clothes?"

"Oh they was made by…" before the blonde could finish the door open.

_**A/N: Yeah I just leave it there for now. I know the story moving slowly but I promise the it would get to the plot. So for now stay with me. ^^**_


	3. Lion Cub

_**A/N: Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 3**

The door open and Roxas heard the foot steps coming to the kitchen. "Hey Demyx what did you made. It smell like…" He step in and he saw Roxas. The person was little bit older the Axel. He had long pink hair and (well I really don't know his eyes color). He had a annoying tone in his voice, well at least it was annoying to Roxas. "Well what do we have here." He eyes were on Roxas. Which the blond didn't like. His cat ears were just twitching at the sight of him, while his tail was just moving back and forth. "It look like a little kitten." He sat down in the empty chair. "So who found him?" He look at his roommates. Demyx pointed at Axel who hit him as soon as he did. "Really I never thought of you as the caring type. Well I guess you can't judge a book by a cover." His eyes went back to Roxas, who was filling uneasy. "But what a cute kitten he is." He reach out and touch one of Roxas' ears. The blond flitch at the touch which the red head notice. "I think that it time for me and Roxas to go."Axel got up and grab Roxas by the hand and went to his room. Leaving both of Axle's roommates by then self. Both look at one another.

Demyx shook his head and said. "Great you made Roxas if uneasy and made Axel mad. I hope you really happy about that."

"What did I say?" He look back at the older blond who sigh.

"Let see you were eying Roxas then touch him. As for Axel, which I surprise that you didn't notice but he might just like that little kitten. So you made him mad by touching him."

"Really, well it not my fault that he was wearing on my costume I made. Still he dose look cute and that one of the costume I made for the play look so good at him. Also I am so sorry if I enjoy my work."

"Well it seems like to me it was more of eyeballing him. Then admiring you work." The pink hair just had a look of daze not even listening to the blond. "Man nobody listen to me."

"Uh did you say something."

"Never mind." Sigh and hit his head on the table.

_**Axel's Room**_

"Who was he?" said Roxas as he sat down at on Axel's bed. His eye lids were beginning to fill heave. He let out a small yawn.

"That is Marluxai. He the one my other roommate and the other one who made those clothes. Don't worry about him he wasn't looking at you he just like how those clothes turn out." He turn around and saw the cat demon sleeping on his bed. His tail wrap around him as he was curl up in a ball. Axel look at and smile, "I guess his was tired."

He walk over and sat down next to Roxas. "I can't figure you out. You angry one moment and cute the next." His hand reach out and started to rub the blonde's ears. Which made his the smile. His tail move and wrap around the older teen body. He smile and his free hand grab the a book from his nightstand.

_**Back to the Kitchen**_

Demyx and Marluxai was cleaning up the kitchen. "So what type of cat demon is he?" Demyx ask Marluxai who was cleaning the dishes.

He stop and thought about it, "The way his ears and tail look. I have to say a lion demon."

"Well if that is true, then aren't lion demons a rare type of demons."

"Yup, no doubt Axel realize this before hand."

"What do you mean? He just met him today."

"What! Are you serious so it was just by lucky he found a lion demon."

"Maybe it fate. A dragon demon and a lion demon meting in an ally, then falling in love at first sight. Well that what I like to say but it seem like Roxas get annoy by him." Demyx smile at Marluxai.

"Well at least Axel found him first before he did." Marluxai smile back at Demyx, "Do you think Roxas would like to be in the play?"

"Let see…I think if you say you sorry and tell him why you were eyeballing him. Then it a really a maybe. He head strong and like to know that he right. At least that the filling I got from him. But then I was right on those type of things."

"Yes for a sea serpent you know what people are really like. Good thing that power come in handy just in time."

"Yes but I still know that he dose want a mate and Roxas is what he looking for. Even though it been years since he last saw him, I know that really want another lion to mate with."

"So what his power is then?"

"I think that Axel said that he can heal. So what do you think."

"That we should ask the other for help." Demyx nodded his head quickly and smile. "Now back to the question at hand. What do you think of Roxas being in the play?"

Demyx then sigh and shook his head.

_**Axel's Room**_

Axel was half way through book when he heard a cell phone ringing. He quickly look at his phone but it wasn't his. Then he notice Roxas' backpack. He grab it and then look back at the sleeping cat. "Should I look through his pack." He thought as the phone keep on ringing. "Stupid Axle answer the phone." He look down at the blonde.

"But it your phone."

"Just answer it." Axel notice that that little kitten was still half asleep.

"Okay but you better not get mad at me." he open the pack. He quickly notice the cell. He then grab the phone and open it. "Hello?"

"**Hi ya, umm who this?"**

"Axle and who are you?"

"**I am Sora, Roxas' little brother. Now Axle is my big brother there?"**

"Yes but he sleeping at the moment."

"**Really, hmm did he got hurt to day?"**

"Yes, why?"

"**The only way he would take a cat nap is that he had to heal himself, but considering he is still young it take a lot out of him. Even if he just get a paper cut he would be sleep all day."** Sora laugh.

"Really he that weak."

"**Well unlike me, at least he can heal himself. As for me I really fast."** Axle was about to ask more question when he heard a voice. **"Sora who are you talking to?"**

"**It Axle, Riku. He have Roxas' phone."**

"**Why do he have his phone?"**

"**Let me ask him?"** He heard Sora return to the phone, **"Why do you have Roxas' phone?"**

"Cause he sleeping in my room."

"**Why is he in your room?"** Axle notice that either his brother like to play mind games, or he really didn't think that his brother trouble. Axle was about to answer when the cat tail grab the phone. "Trust me he won't stop." He heard from the blonde.

"Really I really wanted to ask him if you just a lazy cat." Roxas grab the phone from his tail then hit Axle with his tail.

"Hello Sora?"

"**Roxas you up. I thought you never get up."**

"I woke by your voice and why did you call?"

"**Oh yeah I just wanted to tell you or ask you. Can I please stay at Riku's?"**

"Tomorrow is school Sora," Roxas said while getting up to sit. "Give me a good reason why I should let you."

"**Cause I clean the house, waited more then three hours for you to come home. So I went to Riku's house. I did send you a text if you got it. So please I been oh so good."**

Roxas sigh and rub his head. "Please just be there early and not late. If you late then never again I would aloud you to go to Riku's on a Sunday."

"**Okay and you better be at school early to. Cause if you late I won't let you see Axle on Sunday again too."** He heard Sora and Riku laughing, Axle saw Roxas hanging up the phone with a angry action. Then fall back down to the bed.

"So that your brother, he sound nice." Roxas just made a grunt sound. "Still tired?"

"Yes…I guess burn take more time…yawn…to…heal…" He close his eye and curl up, "Axle?"

"Yes."

"Can I…stay …until I …fill…awake?"

"Don't worry I won't let a cute kitten out on the streets." He smile kindly and started to pet his cat's ears.

"Mo…re…to…the…left." said the blond before slipping back in his deep sleep.

There was a soft knock on the door. "It open Demyx." The dirty blond step in side Axle's room. "Hey I was just talking to Marluxai about you kitten."

"And?"

"Both he and I think that it good that you found him. Also that Roxas is a lion cub, but you know that didn't you?" The red hair nodded his head. "Now that you found him what are you going to do."

"Well as you can tell I do like this kitten so I'll make sure that He would never found him."

"You know he have been look for and other lion." Both Axle and Demyx turn around and saw the pink hair demon in the doorway. "He won't stop until he have one, even if it one of us. Roxas have been the only one that we seen. So you better make sure that no one else beside us know about him."

Axel let a laugh. "I know but if he haven't found him yet then there no way I let him know about Roxas now." The blond and the pink hair demons look at one another and smile.

"Who would have tought that a fire dragon like you would fall for a lion cub."

"I think it cute, Marluxai. Finally their someone whose can stand against Axel's attitude."

"Yeah I can't wait to see how Roxas deals with him." The two started to laugh and Axel toss pillows at him.

"Get out before you to idiots wake up Roxas." The two went out saying something under their breath and laugh. "Those two are just…" he then felt Roxas tail warp around him.

"Axel…. can you ….please… be more… quieter." He look down and the blond was still sleeping. "You…stupid…handsome….red head." The stupid red head smile and bent down and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you for the comment. My little kitten."


	4. Beginning of the Plot

_***A/N: Okay it been a long time since I updated this one so I would hurry to finish this story. Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 4**

Roxas woke up, in the red head's bed. He look around but he didn't see the other demon anywhere. "Oh so you finally up?" the blond look at the doorway and saw the dirty blond hair demon.

"Demyx? What time is it?"

"About eight o'clock at night," he smiled while jump on the bed.

"Eight? At night?" he was still in a daze.

"You really to cute when you get up." Demyx hug Roxas tight, "I think Axel lucky to find you." He started to pat Roxas' head. "There something that both me and Marluxai just love to you ask you."

"What is that?" he ask while trying to pull the other blond off of him.

"Well," the dirty blond let go of the younger blond and pulled him out of the room. He lead him to the living room. As they enter the living room Roxas saw Marluxai was there one the couch while reading something that Roxas couldn't see to well.

"Where is Axel?"

"In that bathroom, taking a shower. Why, do you want to take one with him." Roxas turn red by the pink hair adult's words.

"No…I…what did you wanted to know Demyx?"

"Oh right," the dirty blond grab Roxas' bag, "See Axel, told us not to touch your bag, but we do what every the dragon say not to do. So we open up your bag and saw your books." Roxas was getting mad and red in the ears, "We notice that you have three romance yaoi books."

"What!" Roxas tail went straight up along with his ears, "What do you mean?" Demyx and Marluxai hold up the books. Each one of the cover had a two boys with on them. He didn't have to know about yaoi to notice which on was the uke and which on was the seme. "Those are not my!" He yelled at the two adults.

"If they not yours, then why are they in you bag?" Demyx ask while looking through one of the books.

"I…" he was turning more red, "wait why were digging through my bag?"

"Cause Axel said not to." Roxas was about to say more then the thought of who put those books in his bag come to mind, "Damn that Yufi!" He yell both of adults look at one another mouthing 'who this Yufa.' "She must have thought it would be funny to put them in there."

"Who is Yufi, Roxas?" ask Demyx in his happy tone.

"She one of the librarians were I get my books. She always mess around with me. Now," he put his hand on his head. "she done." His eyes look at both the dirty blond and the pink hair adults. "Then you two have to look through it. This day just get worse by each hour. First my tail get burn, second I was save by the handsome idiot, third I get wet by a puddle, fourth I met the same red hair idiot whose take me to his place, I then met his roommate which are wired themselves, fifth my younger brother call and talk to the my idiot saver, and to finish it off this happens!" Roxas was breathing hard, both Demyx and Marluxai look at one another.

"So I am an a idiot," The three turn their heads to see Axel behind Roxas. _"Well at least I am a handsome idiot,"_ thought Axel as he look his lion cub.

"Yes," Roxas said still trying to catch his breath. Axel scan the room and saw Roxas bag open.

He let out a long sigh, "Why do you two always do the opposite what I tell you not to do." The red head walk pass the young demon. He grabs the books from his roommates, and place them back in bag. He then turn around and grab Roxas hand, "We going Roxas, I be back to talk you two later." He gave stern looks at his friends and pulled Roxas out of the apartment building.

The two didn't speak, both keep their thought to themselves. They reach the parking lot, and step into Axel's car. They slam the doors, "What about my clothes?" Roxas said to breaking the silence. Axel hold up plastic bag that Roxas didn't notice until now. "Thank you."

"You welcome." The dragon demon turn on the car, "Also sorry about those two." He pulled out to parking lot and into the street.

"It okay, I just still tired and lash out. My brother say that I have bad mood when I wake up."

Axel just let out a laugh, "A bad mood, that more like a demon ready to kill with his mouth."

"Roxas blush, "Well I… shut up." Axel smile at the young blonde, "Also I sorry that I call you idiot." his voice come out small.

"What was that, I didn't hear ya."

"I said I am sorry that I didn't call you idiot sooner." Roxas smile at the red head.

"Well that the first time I saw you smile." Roxas blush harder, "Now where is your place, young Roxas?"

"Have we been driving in a circle all this time." Axel nodded yes, Roxas sigh. He told him the direction they were heading.

After fifteen minutes they reach Roxas' home, "Well thank you Axel. Bye."

"Where do you think I am going. Hurry up and change so I can take you to the market."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Cause when I met you a there you were about to some shopping. Right?" Roxas nodded his head. "Well to make it up to you for my roommate bad behavior I will take you."

"You don't have to do that."

"It okay, beside I don't want you to take the buses this late. So hurry up and change clothes." Roxas was about to arguer some more but gave in to Axel.

He went to his house, and turn on the lights. He dash to his room and change out of Marluxai's costume. He then bush his teeth, and he notice that his teeth was sharper then it was before he took his cat nap. He just bush it off as nothing, and quickly finish freshen up. He ran back down the stairs and lock the door behind him. Then went into red head's car.

"That was fast Roxas."

"What do you mean, it only took fifteen minutes."

"Nope minus ten from that kitten."

"What?" He took out his phone and notice that Axel was right. Axel was surprised that he got away with calling the Roxas at kitten.

"Hmm, Roxas," Axel said while turning on the car, "Do you know what type of demon you are." The blond shock his head no. "Okay, tomorrow I'll take you out to eat and tell you all you needs to know kitten."

"Why can you just tell me now?" Axel was notice that Roxas failed to yell at him.

"Now where the fun in that. I just love to take you got to fish restaurant." Roxas's ears perk up, "It look like you would like that kitten."

"Stop calling me kitten you …dino brains."

"Hey I am no dinosaur I am a dragon."

"Really, you would have fool me. The way you act seems so…so dinoing."

"That not even a word kitten."

"How would you know you have dino brains, and stop call me Kitten!"

They reach the market, both got out of the car. Still calling one another by names. Other demons around them saw them but can careless, all except one female demon. "What the hell is Axel doing with a kid." She fallow far behind the two.

"So what do you need to get." Axel said as they enter the store.

"This time it food, and next week is paper goods." Roxas said while pushing the shopping basket.

"Why not get both now. We drove here so we have enough room."

"I guess so, I do have the money now." He pull out his wallet and look at it. Making sure that he have enough. "Yeah lets…" Before he could finish someone ran up and grab the wallet out the young lion demon's hands. "Hey!"

The figure stop, "You should be careful of your stuff kid." It was women, and she no older then Axel. She have shot blond hair that was pull back in a ponytails. To Roxas she seems to be a bitch off the bat.

"Well isn't Larxene," Roxas looked at Axel, then back at the blond girl.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, we used to hang out when we where kids. She had a crush on Marluxai, if you can believe that."

"Hey, Axel I don't go and tell people that you hanging out with a minor. So don't tell my business to strangers."

"Oh did I said that loud, then let me revise that. You got your ass dumped by him, cause it turn out the he was gay. You cried like a baby for weeks."

"You stupid good for nothing dragon!" Her angry mad all the electric ran wild.

"Did she just did that," Roxas said while looking around.

"Yup," Axel pulled Roxas towards him. "For a spider demon you sure don't waited for your prey. Now give the wallet back Larxene, the kitten here needs it."

"Kitten?" she look at the blond demon with blue eyes. She notice the cat ears and the very long tail. "No way, a …" Before she could finish a quickly fire flash went off right in front of her face. It made her jump and lost her train of thought. "That was dirty Axel."

The lion demon look at dragon demon beside him. "You just jealous that you can't control you power as well as me. Now do I have to burn you into a crisp or would you be so helpful as to return the wallet."

She let out a laugh, "Fine you win this time, but you better watch your back Axel." She toss that wallet to the red head. She then walk towards them. "I be seeing you soon, little kit," she whisper to Roxas as she walk pass them.

Roxas didn't know why but he knew that she meant those words. "What just happen?"

"Larxene never like me that much, we used to be friend but our groups splits up. She still with our old friend that we use to fallow. I tell you that story later." Roxas look at Axel who didn't seem to be so happy.

"Axel are you okay?"

Axel sigh, "Yes, because you worry about me my kitten." He hug Roxas tight, "Now let go shopping."

"Sure…but let me go Axel."

"No way, how about I put you in kid sit. Then I can push you around."

"Hell no."

Larxene was walking to her car, when her train of thought come back. "That blond was a lion demon." A wicked smile went a cross her face "Well isn't Xemnas going to be happy about this. Finally a mate for him to breed with." She pull out her cell phone and dialed. "Hey it me. I have great news for the boss. I found a cute cub for him." She let out another wicked smile, _"Axel you belittle me for the last time."_

_**A/N; Well now we know whose want Roxas and for what. So would Axel protect his lion or lose him. See ya next chapter. ^^**_


	5. Transformation

_**A/N: Okay so sorry I haven't even update for the longest of time. I been going to school but now it summer and lets see if I can finish my fan fictions. Now you know the drill no comments or review on my spelling or grammar. So enjoy the new chapter.**_

**Chapter 5**

It been one week since Roxas seen Axel. So that meant he never find out what Axel was going to talk to his about. Now the blond teen was getting mad. He was in class during free period. Beside the whole Axel thing, Roxas haven't been himself lately. Some days he was hyper like a little kid on a sugar high. Other days he was to tired to even to move. Sora thought his brother was acting this way due to Axel. When the blonde heard that he whack his twin with his tail. Today was one of the tired day. What made worst is that he was sick though he kept it from Sora; however, that didn't stop Sora's wolf demon boyfriend, Riku, from noticing.

"You should leave." Roxas turn his head to see Ruki.

"No. It almost the end of school."

"What do you mean it only ten in the morning." Roxas look at the clock. Riku was right.

The wolf demon cross his arm, "Get home now before Sora starts to worrying about you." Roxas didn't felt like arguing with the silver hair teen., so he got up and grabbed his stuff.

"Tell Sora that I left early, and I'll call him during lunch." Riku nodded his head. Roxas walked out of the class.

The walk wasn't pleasant. The wind was really hard and cold. Making Roxas's cold worst. He was walking really slow too. He heard his phone went off. He look at the number and frown. He quickly made the call go to voice mail. "Damn Axel." Roxas continued to walk home.

Lunchtime

It was lunchtime and Sora was a little bit anxiety. He been waiting for almost the whole period, for his bother to call Sora.

"Would you clam down, Sora?"

"No, you know how I am with my brother and why," he pointed his finger at Riku, "you let him go home without telling me, so I could go with him."

"You know Roxas better then anyone one else for that answer. Making you worry is something that Roxas hates to do." Sora his arms. "Such a kid."

"If I am a kid, then why do you like me?"

"Cause you have such a caring heart even if you act like a child." Riku looked up and saw red blush across Sora face. Sora was about to say something when his phone went off. He quickly grabbed it but with his quite action, Sora dropped his phone. Likely, Riku caught it and he answered it. "Hello, this is Sora's phone."

"Uh who is this? I was expecting Sora to answer."

Riku quickly recognize the voice thanks to his wolf ears. "Oh so this is the infamous Axel. Roxas been really upset with you." Sora's face bighting up. Even though it wasn't Roxas, he was glade it

"Hey I had to take care of some stuff. I sorry I couldn't reach him." Riku notice that hit of regret in the older demon voice. Sora went close to the Riku to heard what Axel want to say.

"Then why didn't you call him inside of calling Sora?"

"I tried but all my calls are being forward to his voice mail. I guess you right about Roxas hating me."

"I see. So what you wanted to apologize to Roxas?"

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to say sorry and ask him how he is doing?"

The wolf demon look at his boyfriend, for approval to tell how Roxas was. Sora know what he was asking and nodded his head "Well for his well being is not so good." There was pause, so Riku continued talk. "Roxas been acting wired since the last time you met you." Then Riku continued to tell how Roxas have days when he hyper and weak also how he been today was the worst.

"Wait…are you sure about all of this?"

"Yeah," Sora said, "I should know better then anyone."

"Okay, where is he now?"

"Most likely he home by now," Sora answer, "if he in his room he won't hear the door bell. So use the extra key in the news paper container." Sora grabbed Riku's phone out of the sliver hair teen's hands. "Me and Riku would met you there."

"Okay sound like a plan to me. See ya later then." Sora heard the click sound and hang up.

"So we detaching class?" the wolf demon ask.

"Yup lets get going."

One hour ago

Roxas was really slow. He not even halve way home. He must have the worst luck today. Beside the weather, all the buses are having problems. So walking was last resort. He could call Axel, but the blond was to stubborn to do so. His eyes was getting heave and hard to keep open. Roxas decided to stop and take a break. He slipped into an ally to avoid people. Once he was in the ally, Roxas quickly hit the wall and slid to ground. He pulled his knees to his body. He wrapped his arm around his knees and closed his eyes.

Slowly, Roxas opening his eyes. He looked around and something was off. He noticed that his surrounding was bigger. He started to walk around and notice he was right. "What the hell is going on?" he said to himself. Suddenly he down in a puddle. He yelled at his reflection. His ear and tail was alright but his face. It was that of a lion cub face not only his face but his whole body. From his head to his tail was all gold fur. He had paws and what look like sharp teeth.

"Well what do we have here." Roxas looked up and saw an older men. He had black eye and the other an eye was cove with an eye patch also he had black hair the was short. "I guess that bitch was right about there being another. It must be my lucky day to find you. Specially since you are in your animal form." Something was telling no yelling to run away from the man. So he just did that and start to run for his life. "Oh I do love a chase." A gun appeared in his hand.

It been about thirty minutes since the chase started. Roxas was running and barely dogeing the shots. The cub also notices that the gun man wasn't even trying. He just shooting at random, yet the shots where dead on. The gun men was having fun. "Opps almost forgot to call the boss." He open his cell and speed dial one. "Hey I found something you might like." He continued to shoot. "Yup you right. Also the little cub is in his animal from. By the looks of it," He shoot and almost hit Roxas, "he going though the change. So what the orders…" A smile appeared on his face. "Okay I try my best not to harm him during the pocesse." He hang up. His attacks started to move faster. When ever Roxas was about to step, a shoot was fired there. Roxas noticed that it felt like the gun man was leading Roxas to somewhere.

They ended up in a park with lots of plants. Roxas mange to hid in the plants. The cub tired his best to stay hiding. After a while Roxas notice that chase have end. The gun man had stop his attacks. Roxas got out of the plants. He walk around trying to figure out where he was. The cub looked everywhere but couldn't find where he was. Then he made a wrong turn. He ended up in a brick dead end. He walk up to the wall and touching the wall. Hoping that it must have been fake. He turn around and froze.

Staying in front of him was a big sliver lion. Almost at tall as building. His main was full and thick with a light sliver then his fur. Next his paws was as big was Roxas which Roxas didn't fail to notice the sharp nails. He walked up to the frozen cub. Bent it head down and sniff Roxas. Roxas close his eyes and was to afraid to move. The lion then move it head back and look at the cub. Roxas saw that the lion eyes were golden color but really cold. Roxas brain tell him to move, so he just did that. The cub try to run but was pin down to the by just one paw of the older lion. Roxas was moving under the paw. Hoping that he could somehow get out, but it fail. The lion made a sound that sounded like a laugh. He slowly move his head down. This time the lion lick Roxas face. Cause the cub to move faster. Lion continued to lick the cub until the cub was stopped. Lion raise it head and opened it mouth. Roxas closed his eyes, and the lion dive in to bit the cub.

However, nothing happen. Slowly, Roxas opened his eyes. He saw that the lion was no longer one him. He saw a big red great dragon in front of him. The scales were a dark red and it have greenish eye fill with anger. Roxas didn't know how but he know this dragon. The lion made a roar but the dragon breath some fire out. The lion move back some; then left. The dragon turn around. The lion cub started to fill tired again. This time he quickly fall asleep.

When Roxas woke up this time, he was in his room. Quickly, he shoot up from his bead. He looked over his body and it was back to normal. "Was it just a dream?" he said to himself.

"I wish that was so," Roxas look over to his left. There he was the red hair demon.

"Axel? I …" Roxas could help himself, for he felt tears coming out. "Why you did call me? What is going on, why I was being chase by a gun, and who was that lion?" Roxas was starting to talk fast, "Whyhewaslickingme? Alsowhywashegiongtobitme?" He was breathing hard after his questions.

Axel moved to Roxas's bed and sat down. "Okay now let start with the beginning. Also the reason why I have met you until now." He took a deep breath. "I been looking into my old you could say friend, Xemnas. He been looking for someone to mate with for the longest of time." Roxas was looking at him. "You remember the woman with the electric powers," Roxas nodded his head. "While I was sure she told Xemnas about you. Before you can ask Xemnas is a lion demon like you." Roxas's brain made the connection. "Yup he was that lion you met to day. There not many lion demon out there these day. So when that damn bitch, Larxene, told him about you. He was dead set on find you. The gunman was is Xemnas's friend or should I say employee. So when he saw you today, he must have told him."

"But he a male, I can't mate with another male. Right?" Axel didn't say anything, "Right?"

"No, you could any demon could as long as they mark there mate."

"How can he mark me?"

"By biting you one the neck which what he was going to do when I got there, but I am," Roxas noticed that Axel was really upset. "sorry that I left for so long. I couldn't risk him finding through me; however, that doesn't seem to be the case. Considering he find just like that."

"Axel,"

"Still I have to know," He looked at Roxas, "What did he did before I got there?" Roxas was hissentte at first, but the told Axel everything what happpen. Roxas had to stop for a couple due to remembering the licking he had to endure. Once he was finish Axel sigh. "Damn he got you scent now."

"Wait do that mean he can tack me down anything?"

"Unfortunately yes. Also he gave you a kiss."

"A kiss?" The blond remember the first lick on his face. "That was a kiss?" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah it was your first animal kiss you can say."

"That damn demon. What now?"

"To beginning with I am not leaving you side; now that he have you scent."

"But you can't be with me everyday and every hour. I do have school you know."

"We just have to figure something out then," Both Axel and Roxas looked up, and they saw Sora with a tray in hand with food and Ruki next to him. "Roxas, you can't be by yourself with this Xemnas guy around. So we have to figure something out."

"Sora, I am sorry," Roxas was crying for he saw the tears in his brother eyes. "formakingyouworryoverme." Sora drop the tray, but Ruki catch it. Sora jumped one his twin and hug him.

"It's okay you can'tblameyourself. Ishouldhavedonesomething."

"Buthowcanyou. Iwaskeepeverthingin."

"." The two continue to talk fast back and forth. Axel move out the way to let the brothers talk to one another. Riku and Axel left the room.

"So what you going to do?" Riku asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I have only one move to make." Axel said.

"What is that?"

"I have to make Roxas my."

_**A/N; Okay done with this chapter. It was fun to write considering I had no idea about what I as going to write still it turn out great. I did want Roxas and Sora to share one trait so talking fast when emotional was a good idea. I hope. So how is Axel going to make Roxas his? What going to happen with Xemnas? Are there more twist head? Well you have to check it out next time. See ya next chapter. ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

Let see it been almost a year or more since I wrote something. I have to say I am mad at myself for waiting too long. Though reading everyone reviews I have faith that there are people/fans out there who still want me to finish these my story. Now that summer is here, and I have more faith in my ability to write then I have to finish what I started. I don't know which one to start up again though I am going to write again. If any of my fans what a new chapter of something let me know and hopefully I have a new chapter up right away. ^^ Thank you for reading this message.


End file.
